jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Permission to Adopt Wiki
TO ALL MEMBERS: A week ago, I wrote a blog post concerning the current administration on this wiki. While no one has responded, it is still vital to the health of this wiki to have an active administrator who is committed to improving the wiki and encouraging the community to make quality edits. Since posting the blog, I have tried to follow my own standards by improving the quality of this wiki. One of the most noticeable is the article on Jackie Chan himself. (The old version can be seen under the article's history.) While the article is still under construction I have tried to format it in a way that follows a more logical order and provide for more consistency. This is something I will continue to do in the future, and I hope others will join in helping me to build an informative, professional wiki. That being said, the only way to get there is if there are active admins in order to regulate the wiki. Since the last time an admin was active was on April 11, 2012, I think it would be best to put the Jackie Chan Adventures Wiki up for adoption. What does that mean? It doesn’t mean the wiki will be going to some random business tycoon who runs an international crime syndicate (like Valmont) without us having any say in the matter. All it means is that the admin rights of the wiki will be transferred to an active member. They will then be able to authorize other members to become admins so that we have a strong council of leadership on the wiki. So, I officially request permission to adopt this wiki. What are my credentials, you ask? :1. I have consistently edited on this wiki for more than a week :2. I have made an effort to improve the quality of existing articles :3. I have been a wiki editor for almost a year. :4. I am also an active user on the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, where I am ranked just below an admin and have made more than 344 edits. What will I do if I do become an admin? :1.Work to establish a team of other committed admins who will assist in the management of this wiki. :2.Establish a Manual of Style so that members have a better idea of how to edit articles. :3. Work with members on a list I’m drawing up of all the things we can do to improve this wiki. (Navigation, images, etc.) :4. Update the design of this wiki and promote it in order to gain more members. Please respond by posting in the comments below if you will grant this permission. If there are no objections to the adoption in the next week I will submit this wiki on September 12, 2014 to be adopted. Even if I am not given permission to adopt this wiki, I will continue to be an active member as I love the show and want others to be able to easily access any information they need about it. Go J-Team! -ShonenChicoBoy [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 23:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts